freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy - Postać z FNaF: Sister Location, tytułowy animatronik. Jest Funtime'ową wersją Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Aktywuje się w nocy 2 i 3. Posiada Pacynkę Bonniego (Inaczej Bon-Bon). W 2 Nocy Uaktywnia się, gdy restartujemy energię w Breaker Room, a w 3 nocy Bon-Bon może nam wyskoczyć gdy "naprawiamy" Freddy'ego w Parts & Service. Wygląd Funtime Freddy jest biało-lawendowym/fioletowym niedźwiedziem-animatronikiem. Jego oczy są koloru jasnoniebieskiego, a rumieńce fioletowego. Nosi na głowie czarny kapelusz przewiązany fioletową wstążką, a pod szyją czarną muszkę. Na brzuchu ma srebrny głośnik, a pod nim dwa czarne guziki. W prawej ręce trzyma fioletowo-różowy mikrofon ze srebrną końcówką, a zamiast lewej dłoni ma Pacynkę Bonniego. Jego ,,stawy'' mają lawendowy kolor, dłoń ma 5 palców, stopy 4, a twarz dzieli się na 6 części. Noc 2 Po raz pierwszy obserwujemy go w nocy 2. Gdy gracz resetuje system, Funtime Freddy będzie schodził ze sceny by nas złapać co jakiś czas mówiąc do gracza zwiastując mu atak. Gracz może sprawić, by Bon-Bon "uspokoił" i odesłał F. Freddy'ego z powrotem na scenę. Noc 3 W 3 nocy gracz pracuje przy Funtime Freddy'm i jego pacynce. Po wyjęciu modułu z brzucha Freddy'ego, Bon-Bon ucieknie z ręki Freddy'ego. Jeśli gracz nie naciśnie guzika pod muszką pacynki odpowiednio szybko, pojawi się jej jumpscare i przegramy grę. Trzeba również uważać na instrukcje, kiedy się coś pomyli również wyskoczy jumpscare. Nie należy świecić długo na pacynkę, ani oświetlać mu całej głowy. Custom Night Funtime Freddy pojawia się także w Custom Night, jednak nie atakuje on bezpośrednio. Zamiast tego ukrywa się we wschodnim lub zachodnim schowku i nasyła na nas Bon-Bona. Jeśli Freddy wypowie słowa "Bon-Bon, go get him!" zamknij drzwi po tej stronie, po której jest Freddy. Jeśli usłyszymy "Get ready for a surprise!" należy zamknąć przeciwne drzwi (Na przykład Freddy jest po lewej mówi o niespodziance Bon-Bon atakuje z prawej). Jeśli zamkniemy drzwi na czas usłyszymy stuknięcie i będziemy mogli je otworzyć. Jeśli nie zamkniemy odpowiednich drzwi pojawi się jumpscare Bon-Bona. Freddy zwykle podczas przemieszczania się powie kwestię w stylu "Knock Knock, anybody home?" albo "Oh Birthday boy!", jednak czasem tak nie będzie. W tym wypadku usłyszymy kroki podobne do tych, które we FNaF 1 wydawał biegnący Foxy. Należy mieć uszy szeroko otwarte, a nie będzie trzeba sprawdzać, gdzie jest. Informacje z projektu W plikach gry znajdziemy projekty niektórych animatroników, które mogą nam dać pewne informacje na jego temat. Oto projekt Funtime Freddy'ego: 200px|thumb|left|Projekt Funtime Freddy'ego Możemy zaobserwować jego wagę - w przybliżeniu wynosi ona 159 kilogramów, oraz wysokość - ok. 183 cm. Poza tym wypisane są jego cechy. Posiadana on czujnik zbliżeniowy, może namierzać rodziców, potrafi naśladować głosy i używać ich do wabienia kogoś. Ma on także duży zbiornik. Na projekcie widzimy dziwną rzecz - mianowicie w jego brzuchu znajduje się obiekt przypominający kształtem dziecko.Widać też, że jego pacynka nie ma endoszkieletu. W kapeluszu ma ukryty radar, który liczy, ile dzieci jest w pomieszczeniu. Jumpscare thumb Jego jumpscare zdarza się w nocy 2 gdy za długo naprawiamy sprzęt. Trochę przypomina naskok Phantom Freddy'ego. Podczas niego Bon-Bon jest nieruchomy, a F.Freddy trzyma mikrofon w pozycji, jakby miał śpiewać i rozwiera mu się twarz kostiumu odsłaniając endoszkielet głowy. Wtedy widać, że jego uszy i cylinder są jego częścią. Słychać podczas jumpscare'a głos podobny do ryku połączonego z wrzaskiem. Ciekawostki * Gdy w 3 nocy Bon-Bon wyjdzie na wolność, traci kawałek ręki. * Ma około 183 cm wysokości i waży ok. 159 kg. * Aktorem głosowym dla Funtime Freddy'ego jest Kellen Goff. * Pojawiają się twierdzenia, że służył on do porywania dzieci, o czym świadczy jego możliwość naśladowania głosu i duży zbiornik. * Funtime Freddy ma swoją scenę w Breaker Room, a nie w Funtime Auditorium. * W "Scooping Roomie" w nocy 5 widzimy części Funtime Freddy'ego. * On tak jak inne animatroniki z FNaF SL ma swój własny głos. * Gdyby wziąć pod uwagę symetrię to jego pacynka jest tak samo duża jak jego głowa. * Na podstawie jego "Hey, Bon Bon, go get him" powstała masa memów i animacji przedstawiających choćby F. Freddy'ego wystrzeliwującego Bon-bona, który wybucha, albo coś podobnego do tego. * On,Bon-Bon i Bidybab to są jedyne główne animatrony które nie dostały się do UCN ani jako postać z listy, i ani jako postać którą może przyzwać Dee Dee i XOR. * Jego plakat pojawia się w Parts&Service w UCN. Galeria Ffreddybl.jpg|Funtime Freddy Projekt ffreddybr.jpg|Funtime Freddy w Breaker Room Ffreddyex.png|Funtime Freddy w Menu "Extra" Funtime Freddy Jumpscare.gif|jumpscare Funtime Freddy'ego Funtime Freddy endo.png|Endoszkielet Funtime Freddy'ego wersja 1 1.png|Endoszkielet Funtime Freddy'ego wersja 2 Plakat FF.png|Funtime Freddy na plakacie Scooped ff 2.png|Rozłożony Funtime Freddy i Bon-Bon Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy na trailerze Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:Fioletowi Kategoria:Klauny Kategoria:Freddy Kategoria:Generacja:Funtime